SOS From A Lonely Soul
by ChoupyCrips-Writer
Summary: "Your father hates you", "Everyone is making fun of you", "Your roommate is loathing at you", "You're green"... Elphaba's life has never been easy and full of joy and love. But maybe a Vinkun prince will change everything... \!/ MENTION OF SELF HARM \!/
1. Prologue

**Elphaba: Oh god I'm so excited about the beginning of this fiction! **

**Eva: Yes I know Elphie so do I! Oh and English is not my native language so sorry if it's not perfect!**

**Elphaba: I hope you'll enjoy it and never forget that self harm is real and not something funny...**

* * *

"Your father hates you" first cut.

"Everyone is making fun of you" second cut.

"Your roommate is loathing at you" third cut.

"You're green" fourth cut.

I was looking at the red blood streaming down my arm, for the first time since the beginning of this day I felt good. Yes just in peace with myself. The razor was in my right hand and I was watching at my left wrist full of cuts old, new, deep, superficial. I started cutting myself at the age of thirteen and I'm now seventeen almost eighteen. And nobody cares it's not my father or Nessa who will think such a thing from me. Whatever I'm at Shiz University for a month now and it's horrible! I just love Docteur Dillamond classes. Of course everything is not black, the park of Shiz is so vast and beautiful, I have good marks, the teachers love me...But I have no friends. Since I'm a child I have no friends my green skin of course. Well I better work instead of complaining of myself because it will never change. At this moment my wonderful roommate came, a pink parade. I washed all the blood, hid the razors and put a bandage. Two seconds after Galinda came in the bathroom and looked at me with a disgust face before going in the shower. I took my book and rolled on my bed. Like everyday I fell asleep sad and all alone.

My name is Elphaba Thropp and here is my story...

* * *

**So? *hide behind Elphie* do you like the prologue? Yes it's just the prologue so it's bad ^^**

**A little review please?**

**xoxo**

**Eva & Elphie.**


	2. Chapter 1 Routine at Shiz University

Wanted to thank you for the reviewz on my prologue or on twitter (by the way it's Evaasioon if you want) and to Elphabalover101 & severuscrookshanks for following me on this! Hope to see more soon!

* * *

**Elphaba: Chapter 1 chapter 1!**

**Eva: Elphaba calm down don't be excited like that!**

**Elphaba: Usually I'm the one who said that**

**Eva: Probably but here it's me so calm and let the readers start the first chapter! Oh and yeah unfortunately I don't own Wicked, it's the amazing work of people who are not me :( **

**See you at the end! x**

* * *

I woke up around seven in the morning, two minutes before my alarm. I climbed off the bed and took my shower. I put my uniform and was careful to check if my jacket hid my wrists. I grabbed my bag and went out of the room, Glinda was still sleeping so she didn't hear me. I went to the cafeteria and grabbed an apple before going in class and waiting for the beginning of Dr Dillamond's one. I was always the first in class and always in the first row alone, oh no my bag is on the chair next to me. The bell rang and everyone arrived with too many noises.

The class started in the most normal way possible until the moment when Dr Dillamond asked me to fetch him some chalk. I opened the door and at the same moment a strange and viscous liquid splashed on me ruining my uniform. I heard everyone laughing at me.

"Miss Elphaba!" Docteur Dillamond called but I was already out.

I ran for a long long time, tears streamed down my face. I sat under the tree behind the Sucide Canal and looked at the river. It was so calm, peaceful, why my life is not like that? Sometime I wonder what I did to Lurline for this? Why am I green? Why am born?

"Elphaba!" a voice cried. I turned my head and saw Mrs Morrible and Dr Dillamond walking toward me. I wiped my tears and the liquid on my face -tried is better- and looked at them.

"What do you want?!" I asked with a tone more harsh that I wanted.

"Come with us miss, we're going to bring you to the nursery" said Morrible.

Nusery... Nursery meant examination and it meant the obligation to show my body. I suddenly stood up in front of them and put a fake smile on my face.

"Oh no I'm perfectly fine! See?" I turned on myself with a fake giggle.

"Miss Elphaba you just received a liquid on you, please let us help you" said Dillamond.

"No! No I don't need help! I don't need help from anybody! I told you that I'm fine so just let me going back to my dorm and taking a shower!" _Please please please let me go! _

"Fine Dear but if something happens again I'll have to take some decisions..."

"Yes Madam" I mumbled before going back to my dorm.

I threw my clothes on the ground, came in the bathroom, opened the drawer, sat under the cold water and started cutting myself... As usual I felt finally in peace... Avaric asked once if my blood was green too, sorry for him but it's a really red one; I looked at my body. Full of scars, Over the years I cut myself on my wrists, my stomach and my hips... I would love to meet someone able to see that, to see me for... me and not for Elphaba Thropp the green artichoke. Someone told me that dreams are made to be true, well not for me. I decided to get out when my lips started turning blue, I wrapped myself in a big white towel, I cleaned my new scars and did a new bandage. I went to my wardrobe and took a new uniform but unfortunately I had only one jacket -my other one has been burned at the beginning of the year- and it was a big problem. My shirt couldn't hide completely all the scars on my wrists. I hope nobody will notice a difference between the sleeves and the bandages. I pushed my old uniform under my bed, took my bag and looked at the clock. Well the History class is about to finish and I had a break of one hour before my private sorcery class with Morrible. I decided to continue my reading, I was walking toward the building and didn't pay attention to the world around me.

"WATCH OUT!" I turned my head and saw a carriage going toward me...

* * *

**Elphaba: But who is it?!**

**Eva: Elphaba *shook her head* However in italics you'll have the fought of the characters! **

**I'm gonna let you at the end of each chapter which song(s) I listened while I was writing the chapter!**

**Here it was Because of You - Kelly Clarkson & If Ain't Got You - Alicia Keys**

**And sorry if it's short but I promess the next one will be longer!**

**Elphaba: Oh and please we do love reviews!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2 He is not like everyone

Thank you for the review and everything I'm so happy! Thank you so much everyone! :D

* * *

**Eva: Here is the new chapter and I'm actually quiet proud of myself! Wicked is not my property and I don't ow the rights, maybe someone wants to offer me them for my birthday, whatever the chapter is a bit longer! Enjoy and I say it again that english is not my native language! See you at the end!**

* * *

"WATCH OUT!" I turned my head and saw a carriage going toward me...

My book dropped on the floor as I heard the cry from a male voice. The car just stopped in time but I was so surprise that I fell on my back.

"Oz are you ok?" I looked where the voice came from and saw a guy around my age, I have to say he was pretty good-looking, two blue diamonds eyes, short brown hair and a pretty awesome smile. My voice came back when he put a hand on my head for checking if I was okay.

"Euh.. Yes yes I'm fine" I stammered in an unsure voice.

"You don't seem to be hurt, here let me help you" he said and grabbed my wrists for helping me getting on my feet. The only problem was his strength when he grabbed me and I couldn't refrain a whimper. He stopped and looked at me.

"You sure you're ok?" I looked at as if he was crazy. Why did he care about me? Of course I recognizeg him: Fiyero Tiggular the famous and scandalous Vinkun Prince; and I didn't understand why did he care about the green bean.

"Yes don't worry about me I'll be fine! Just tell to your driver to open his eyes!" I said in a harsh tone.

"Maybe I saw green and fought it meant go" replied the driver in a cold voice.

I froze immediately, took my book and ran... I just heard Fiyero yelled angrily at his driver. I stopped my course in front of Morrible's office and knocked at the door.

"Come in Miss Elphaba"

Two hours later later I came out. I didn't have any classes until tomorrow so I decided to go to Oz Cafe. It was a cute place where you could drink and eat wonderful pastries, and everything served by the lovely Maria an old and sweet woman. I arrived at the Cafe took a Green Tea and a slice of the wonderful loaf lemon chocolate cake; I found a place in a quiet area and decided to continue my book.

"Hey!" I looked up and saw

"Prince Fiyero?" _why is he here?_

"Oh no it's just Fiyero. Can I sit there?" I blinked and looked around me to be sure he was talking to me. Well nobody around me so I guess...

"Sure you can just Fiyero. Why are you asking?" he seemed surprised by my question but it's true, nobody ever asked me if something was ok for me.

"Well this is what civilized people do. Whatever I wanted to apologize for what my driver said to you"

"Oh the driver saw green? Oh no problem it's..it's ok really."

"You're such a bad liar euh...What's your name?"

"Elphaba" this is actually the longest conversation I've ever had with someone at Shiz.

"You're such a bad liar Elphaba! I saw your eyes! You were hurt and on your wrists" he reached his hand to grab my wrists but I pulled his hand away.

"I told you I was fine! Do you need a dictionary for your brain or no you got it?" I was maybe a bit harsh but it's his fault.

"Wow calm Elphaba ok sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Maybe but you did so please let me alone. You have better things to do than drinking a tea with the green artichoke so if you excuse me Prince..."

I took my stuffs and left the café. I came to my dorm and sat on my bed thinking about Fiyero. It was so weird to have someone who actually care about me. Does he care? No! Certainly not! It's because he wants to destroy by making me think that he is nice! Yes this is it! But a voice inside of me was here and telling me that I should let this guy helping me. But yeah, here is the thing: nobody will ever ever ever care about me and I will have to deal with that for the rest of my life. I heard a giggle and GAlinda entered the room.

"Have you seen the new student? Fiyero Tiggular! Oh my god?" I fought she was with one of her friends so I didn't respond but an angrily whisper made me looked at her.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked in a quiet and surprised tone.

"Of course! I can't talk to my wall! Lalalala I'm gonna be Princess of the Vinkun!" I knew my roommate was crazy but first she is talking to me as if we were childhood friends and two is she the new Fiyero's girlfriend? Why do I have this feeling in my stomach?!

"What?"

"Yes! Because Fifi and I are going to be married!" she explained before running to her pillow, put her hand on it and cried like a little girl of six years old. Oz! Is she serious?

"He asked you already?" I demanded in a semi amused semi septic tone.

"Oh he doesn't know yet and he doesn't know me yet!" and with a giggle she disappeared in the bathroom.

* * *

**Glinda: I was in the chapter! Yeaaaaah *starts giggling***

**Elphaba: Glinda please stop it!**

**Fiyero: I'm here too ahah!**

**Elphaba: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and Eva listened all the Wicked Soundtrack during it!**

**Let some review it's always kind!**

**Eva: What are you all doing here?!**

**Fiyero: Fae did your job so you have nothing more to say actually...**

**Eva: Oh god well hope you enj...**

**Glinda: Elphie said that**

**Eva: Joyed the chapter and I listened..**

**Elphaba: I said that too!**

**Eva: Grrr ok bye everyone and please let some *look at the three* YES I KNOW SHE SAID IT OK?! Reviews bye!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3 A Night at the Ozdust

Wow more comments and follow! Thanks so much guys :D

* * *

**Fiyero: New chapter *clap clap clap* New chapter *clap clap clap***

**Eva: Fiyero instead of acting like a child you should try to find me a way to own the wicked's rights please!**

**New chapter hope you'll like it! See you at the end!**

* * *

The last few days were almost the same... I tried to avoid Fiyero, I was alone, I kept cutting myself every night and Glinda was trying to date Fiyero but he didn't seem interested. It was around nine in the evening and there was a ball at the Ozdust, Fiyero's idea of course and everyone was already why for Oz's sake I was going there? Oh yeah because Galinda convinced me to go there and she offered me a black hat and she told me to wear it tonight "You deserve each other" she told me. I've never been to any ball or party before, I was nervous but also excited. I arrived at the Ozdust and heard a beautiful music, the doors opened in front of me and then...

"Oh my Oz look at her"

"Poor little thing she fought it was a place for her"

"Look at her hat!"

"Glinda's joke is perfect"

I heard all the whispers, the room felt silent when I entered. So I was wrong. I fought Glinda wanted to be nice but of course not. I looked angrily at Glinda and saw Fiyero behind her. For the first time I decided to do something, I came in the center of the dance floor and started dancing. Well actually I just moved my arms around me, then I took off the hat and gave it to Glinda

"Hope you had fun" I said angrily before running out of the ball, I heard everyone laughing.

I sat under the tree next to the Suicide Canal and look at the water. Why I was so stupid? Of course Glinda wanted to making fun of me! It hurt so badly, I just wanted to go to the bathroom and took one of my lame and cut cut cut everything...

"Elphaba!" I turned and saw Fiyero running towards me. Oh Oz things cannot be worse. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok Fiyero?"

He passed his hand on his neck. "Well yeah stupid question sorry and I'm sorry too for what happened"

"You should stop being sorry when you're not the guilty one" I said gently. He sat next to me and looked at me with his wonderful blue diamonds.

"You are different Elphaba...No because you're green!" he said before I could respond.

"What are you doing here? You should stay away from me. Did you got what I said at the Cafe?" I started to be angry again. He had no right to be gentle with me, nobody will never be like that with me. I knew it from my father.

"Yes I got it but sorry I don't want to listen it. I know you're not ok, I saw it when I met you, what my driver said hurt you and everyone told me how alone you are... And I just want to know why"

"I am green" he looked at me surprise

"It can't be the only raison of..." he saw my facial expression "seriously?"

"Yes it is and don't fake your surprise"

"No I AM surprise! Elphaba if people can't see despite your skin sorry but they are stupid! Elphaba first you're the smartest person I've ever met, secondly you're so brave staying there in front of everyone and thirdly I think you're really really beaut.."

"Don't say that I'm not beautiful!" I cut him. Why is he so nice with me? Is it another joke?

"I'll prove you wrong! Look Elphaba I really want to know you better and it's the truth! It's not a joke I really want it"

"Why does the Crown Prince of the Vinkus wants to be friend with the Artichoke?"

"Because maybe this prince is tired of being around people who only care about his title?" I looked at him and saw for the first time something like... pain?

"I've never figured that actually..." Should I let him a chance? I stood up and started walking to my dorm.

"Elphaba! Can I have an answer? Did I say something wrong?"

"No you didn't. And... Yes ok if you want to but promess me it's not a joke" he ran towards me and looked at me "I promess... Pinky Promise?" he smiled like a little boy and showed me his little finger I hold it with mine

"Pinky Promise" I smiled "You know how this is babyish?"

He laughed "Yes I know! I better let you take some rest! Goodnight Elphaba!" he gave me a kiss on my cheek and left me.

I came to my room still thinking of what happened. Too many things, the joke and then Fiyero who is now like a... Friend? This seems so weird. And he kissed me! I put my hand on my cheek and smiled slowly. I laid on my bed, put the cover on me and fell asleep; and for the first time since the beginning of the year I didn't cut myself before bed.

* * *

**Eva: So? What do you think of it guys? I really enjoyed writing the chapter by the way. **

**Some people asked and in my head I picture Fiyero more like Aaron Tveit or Jeremy Taylor and Elphaba more like Christine Dwyer or Willemijn Verkaik and you?**

**Sorry for the mistakes I think I'll take a beta soon so if some of you want to just tell me!**

**And well I didn't listen any musics during the chapter I just wrote wrote and wrote**

**Please let some reviews it makes me really happy!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4 It's good to smile

Thank you guys for your comments and please a warm welcome to my Beta the lovely Elphabalover101 :) x

* * *

**Elphaba: Welcome Welcome Welcome dearest!**

**Fiyero: Hello! What do you think of my dancing through life lifestyle?**

**Glinda: Do you love pink?!**

**Eva: Please guys let her breathe!**

**Elisa: OH MY OZ! Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda are actually talking to me! *Faints***

**Elphaba: Oh my...**

**Glinda: WAKE UP!**

**Elisa: I'm awake, I'm awake!**

**Eva: However thanks to you dearest for correcting this chapter! Hope you'll like it and see you at the end!**

* * *

"What?!" I asked suddenly, she jumped, I was maybe a little bit too harsh but she deserved it

"Elphaba I'"m..I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't.."

"You didn't what?" I cut her. "You were totally aware of what would happen, am I wrong?" I turned and looked at her and saw something new in her eyes: regret?

"I didn't mean to be so horrendible to you! I mean Shenshen and Pfannee pushed me into doing that and I thought it was funny but I never meant to hurt you" she took my hands. "It's true, Elphaba! I'm truly sorry. Yesterday I felt to awful when I saw what I did."

I looked into her eyes and saw tears. Can I trust her? She seems really really sorry.

"Well I forgive you Galinda, but can you understand that it still hurts?"

"Of course Elphie! Thank you, thank you! We are going to be the bestest friends in the world!" she clasped her hands. "Oh! Is it alright that I call you Elphie?"

"It's a little perky actually.."

"Yes! And you can call me Galinda! Ahah!" okay, this girl is totally crazy, but she is really funny. "I'm gonna let you go, and I need to take my shower! See you in class!" she gave me a peck on my cheek and left me.

I was totally stunned that in less than twenty four hours I won two friends. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door and opened it. It was Fiyero standing there with an handsome smile.

"Hi Elphaba how are you?" like last night he kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm fine and you?" I turned my head and tried to hide the red on my cheeks. "Galinda is taking a shower, if you want to wait for her you can." I took my stuffs and he looked at me. "What?"

"I was not there for Galinda. I'm here for you! I'm here to ask my new partner in crime if she wanted to go and take a little breakfast at Oz Cafe with me?" he looked at me with those puppy eyes and I couldn't stop the smile on my face.

"This friend would be delightful!"

I closed the door of the dorm and followed him to the Cafe. When we entered the Oz Cafe, it was just like at the Ozdust. Everyone was looking at me and I could hear the whispers. I was about to run away when I felt Fiyero's arm around me. I felt more confident and walked to the counter and saw a smiling Maria.

"How are you dear? Would you like your usual?" I nodded. "And you, Prince Fiyero?"

"Oh please, it's just Fiyero! What is Elphaba's usual?" I looked at him and smile. Yeah he was really really cute.

"Green Tea and a slice of lemon chocolate cake! It's the best, trust me!" He looked at me. "Then I trust Elphaba, so the same for me please, Maria"

Maria gave us our breakfasts and we sat in a quite corner of the shop. We started eating silently but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened when we entered.

"Fiyero? Have you seen everyone staring at us?"

"Yes, of course. But it doesn't matter, right?"

"I can already hear the titles: The prince and the green bean"

"Elphaba! For Oz's sake stop talking about yourself like that! You're not a bean or an artichoke! You are Elphaba Thropp, a young woman. That's all! And I don't care about what people think. I'd rather be with you, rather than them!"

"Okay...sorry" Tears started to fill my eyes. Fiyero looked at me, confused, and took my hands.

"Oh Oz, I'm sorry Elphaba! I never meant to make you cry!" I wiped away my tears.

"No no! it's just, nobody has ever been so nice with me and..Just...Thank you." I laughed quietly. Then he hugged me tight, and I surprised myself by hugging him back.

"It's really nothing. You don't have to thank me. Now let's finish this delicious cake before Dillamond's class starts!"

He took a big slice of his cake and I couldn't stop my laugh when I saw some chocolate in the corner of his lips.

"Are you laughing at me?" he made a fake hurt face.

"No! You just have some chocolate next to your lips"

He tried to wipe it away but it was unsuccessful, then he took some chocolate and put some on my nose.

"Are you kidding me?!" it was his turn to laugh.

"No, not at all, dear friend!" he smiled widely to me.

The bell chose this time for ring and we looked at each other, drank our teas really fast before running to the class. I didn't realize he took my hand until we arrived in class, he looked at everyone who were staring at us and found two places for us. I ehard the whispers and tried to avoid them but old demons are never too far.

* * *

**Eva: Tadaaaa! so what do you think? Yes it's a little short but I will do more!**

**I didn't really listen a music I just put the mode shuffle sooo ^^**

**And you beta. what do you think?**

**Fiyero: GIRLS! I FOUND A WAY TO HAVE THE RIGHTS OF WICKED!**

**Eva: Let's go!**

**Oh and please leave some review thanks!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5 Finding the truth

Already Chapter 5!

Guys we are both (Elisa & Me) sorry for the wait! School drives her crazy and soon me too! So we find a way and I'll post a new chapter every Sunday :)

people-these-days: Thank you for your sweet reviews!

Guest (who are you stranger?): Yeah definitely Aaron Tveit as Fiyero :)

Doglover645: Ahah :)

Fae'sFlower: When Fiyeraba is starting you're always ready ahah :p

Emy (guest): Thank you so much that's so kind! xxx

* * *

Elphaba: Chapter 5 wow!

Eva: You see? It's so cool! And now I'm glad my chapter are grammatically correct! *jump* Oh and by the way Fiyero, you didn't find me a way to have the rights of Wicked so keep searching instead of... What are you doing?!

Fiyero: Teaching to a beauty how to dance! *look at Elisa with a charming smile*

Elisa: *Blushes* I'm hardly a beauty.

Galinda: Sure you are! But of course, you're not nearly as beautiful as me. *tosses hair*

Elphaba: Galinda! Don't me rude!

Elisa: Can't we just get back to the story now?

Elphaba: Yes, of course! Cue the story!

* * *

"Now let me show you something,"

Dr. Dillamond turned the board and a gasp came out of my mouth. On the board we could see the inscription "ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN NOT HEARD". I looked around me and everyone was stunned and surprised.

"Who's responsible of this?" asked Dr. Dillamond with a quiet and scary voice. Nobody moved. "I see, so that will be all for today." We all looked at each other without a movement. "YOU HEARD ME! CLASS DISMISS!" yelled Dillamond and everyone rushed to the door, but not me -and Fiyero-.

"Doctor Dillamond, are you alright?" I asked quietly.

"Oh yes, don't worry about me Miss Elphaba,"

"Professor, this is not the first time I've seen these words... Is something bad happening?" asked Fiyero.

"Well you see. I've heard of an ox, a professor from Quox, no longer permitted to teach, who has lost all powers of speech. And an owl in Munchkin Rock, a vicar with a thriving flock forbidden to preach! Now he only can screech! Only rumors but still enough to give pause to anyone with paws! something bad is happening is Oz," I put my hands over my mouth as I heard a gasp from Fiyero.

"But Dr. Dillamond, If something bad is happening to the Animals, someone has to tell the wizard. that's why we have a wizard!" he looked at me with a desperate face.

"I hope you're right Miss Elphaba, I hope you're right. Now if you'll excuse me,".

Fiyero and I left the class and decided to go for a walk around the campus.

"Fifi! Elphie!" we heard a high voice calling us, no doubt about who it was.

Galinda ran toward us and bumped into Fiyero. I felt something in my stomach, yes I forgot for a while that Galinda was dating Fiyero. I turned my head as they kiss, but I could say that Fiyero was tense. They broke apart and Galinda looked at me with a big smile.

"What do you want?" I asked a little bit too harshly.

"No...nothing Elphie." she was confused and surprised but I didn't care I just wanted to be alone.

"Great so now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my dorm so now you'll be able to kiss as much as you want!"

I went to my dorm. I heard Fiyero and Galinda calling my name, but I didn't care. I thought it was over because I had just a day clean but no... I'm not that strong... I threw my bag and books on my bed, went to the bathroom and locked the door. I took one of my lames and started doing a deep cut on my left wrist. I looked at the red blood, and moan quietly. This felt so good, all my pain was there but which pain? Caused by what? Fiyero and Galinda? This "thing" in my stomach every time he looked or smiled at me? Is it... Love? No Elphaba! You know nothing about love and you never will! You are the green bean, the artichoke, your father hates you, your mother is dead because of you, your sister will never be able to walk, all because of you!

I continued cutting more deeply and started feeling dizzy. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door.

"Elphaba? Are you here?" who was it? "Elphaba! For Oz's sake open this door!" I saw the doorknob moving madly.

"Fiye...Fiyero?" I asked. I wasn't even sure if I was talking. There were so much blood, my wrist and my hands were totally covered.

"Yes Elphaba, it's me. Please open this damn it door!"

"Are you... Galinda, is she?" Oz it started to be impossible for me to speak...

"No, she is not with me. Elphaba Thropp, open this door now or I'm gonna break it!" I could hear in his voice that he was totally panicked.

"I can't move Fiyero. I want to sleep, please let me..."

Then the door slammed and I heard Fiyero screaming. He ran towards me and scoop me in his strong arms before pulling me on my bed.

"Oz Elphaba, what did you do to yourself?! Why did you do that?!" he moved around the dorm, probably looking for a disinfectant and some bandages.

"Fiyero it's okay, really..."

He cut me off, angrily. "Oh yeah, really Elphaba? Really? I find you lying on the floor with your wrists covered in blood and a lame next to you and it's okay?!" Tears started to fill my eyes

"Sorry..." he looked at me tenderly and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Don't be... I'm sorry I didn't mean to yelled at you it's just... I was so worried about you, and all the blood on you..." he started treating my wound and tenderly washed all the blood. He kissed my wrists tenderly after that and put the bandage on my wounds.

"Thank you Fiyero." I think I fell asleep but I heard his last words.

"Sleep well Elphaba. I promise I'm gonna take care of you. You'll never be alone, I promise you, my dear."

* * *

Eva: Sooo? What do you think of this guys? :)

Glinda: Fiyero why are you still dancing ?

Fiyero: *keep singing and dancing with Elisa*

Elisa: "Dancing through life..." *Dances with Fiyero*

Eva: Anyway, please let some reviews guys and see you next SUNDAY :D

xoxo


	7. Chapter 6 Surprise

You are all so cute thank you for your comments and so so so so sooooo sorry for the wait!

* * *

**Elisa: Oh no! I'm so sorry this chapter is late! My internet broke and I couldn't finish the edits as fast as usual!**

**Elphaba: That's okay, Elisa. I'm sure the readers will understand.**

**Fiyero: What's an internet?**

**Elphaba *Facepalm***

* * *

I woke up a few hours later with a strong pain. I turned my head and looked at my wrists. They were covered by a bandage. The sun was still shinning, and it was maybe around four o'clock pm.

"Ah you're finally wake up!"

I looked around and saw Fiyero sitting on the chair next to my desk. He had on a pair of glasses and I found them really cute.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" I asked in a whisper.

"It's only when I'm reading or writing something." He put them on my desk, standing up and walked over to the bed and sat next to me. "But that is not the point. How are you feel?" He took my hand and stroked my wrist with his thumb.

"I'm...Fine, I guess. I don't know. I feel really stupid right now." And it was true. I felt so stupid that Fiyero saw me in this condition.

"Well, yeah. It was a totally stupid and irresponsible thing to do, but who I am to judge you? I saw your wrists, and it's not the first time you've cut yourself, right?" He looked at me with his blue diamonds.

"No, it's not." I answered quietly. I knew that he is going to ask me a lot of questions.

"How long?" He was speaking in a soft voice that made me feel more secure.

"Since I was thirteen..." He looked horrified. "It was in primary school. I was washing my hands in the restroom when four boys and one girl came. They looked at me with a scary look and the boys blocked my harms and legs... The girl took a pen and she...she" I didn't notice that tears started to fill my eyes. "She took a black pen and wrote on my forehead "Artichoke". After that, they left me sobbing on the ground. They also threw all my school stuff, and that's when I saw my pair of scissors and I just... You can't understand how good it felt, Fiyero. For the first time in my life, something was right."

He held me tight while I cried into his chest. He stroked my back while whispering words of comfort to me.

"Shh, it's okay Elphaba. I'm here. Maybe you felt...You feel it's right, but it's not. You're not supposed to do that to yourself. Don't cry, I'm here now."

I looked up at him with tears on my cheeks. He kissed the tears away and smiled at me.

"Why are you so nice to me, Fiyero? You should hate me like everyone else."

"I'm not everyone, Elphaba. And I'm nice because I want to be. Why can't you see you as I do? You're Elphaba Thropp, smart, funny, sweet and beautiful girl."

"No I'm not!"

"I should add stubborn to my list, than." I chuckled lightly and punched him in the ribs. "Ouch! Oz what a punch!"

I chuckled and looked at him. I never thought I would have someone like him in my life. It seems totally crazy and unreal. For the first time, I really wanted to make someone proud of me and stop cutting myself.

"You know Fiyero... I wanted to say thank you." he looked at me, surprised. "Don't be surprised! Nobody has ever been so nice to me, and...I really want to stop hurting myself, for you."

"You don't have to stop for me. Stop for yourself, Elphaba, and I will be happy." he caressed my cheek.

"You know, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I'm not used to being treated like this." I felt my cheeks burning. I suddenly remembered Galinda. She tried to be nice to me, but I don't know... She will not take this as well as Fiyero. I don't know. He seemed to notice what I was thinking.

"Hey, Elphaba. Don't worry about this. I won't tell her about any of this."

"It's just, Galinda is kind of... I don't want her to know, and she is your girlfriend." It was hard to say this. "You know, and she will ask you about what happened"

"Galinda is not my girlfriend... Well technically she is, but I don't want to be with her, and... She doesn't need to know everything about me..." He came closer to me. "And what I'm about to do, either..."

"What do you mean by..."

I never finished my sentence because I felt his lips on mine.

* * *

**Eva: This is a really short chapter and I'm so sorry guys for this and for the wait! Not happy with myself but hope you'll like it anyway!**

**I started school again and well yeah it's like I fought... I hate school so much but yeah just one year**

**xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 7 I do care about you

**Eva: I am so unforgivable like I am so so sorry for all the wait but Senior year is so crazy and I need to work really hard and I had some problems too but now I'm back and I will try to post a new chapter every Sunday! This chapter is extremely short and I'm really sorry.**

**Elphaba: I'm sure the readers will understand!**

**Fiyero: And the chapter is really really cute too!**

**Eva: Yeah I hope so... And for some personnal reasons lovely Elisa will not be able to be my beta anymore so I just wanted to dedicate her this chapter and thank you for all the job you've done for me and I hope you'll be better soon!**

**Glinda: Love you lovely!**

**Fiyero: Get well soon!**

**Elphaba: Much love!**

**(So this chapter is not corrected sorry)**

* * *

Did that really happened? Well is happening?

Does Fiyero Tigulaar Crown Prince of the Vinkus is actually kissing me?!

This can't be possible! This is not possible. My first kiss is giving by Fiyero Tigulaar...

But in another way it felt so good. His lips were so soft and sweet on mine. However, I didn't have the time to react that he pulled away. He looked at me and smiled.

"Actually..." my voice was just a whisper "I really don't know what to say"

It was something so unbelievable for me... I never thought that someone would want to kisss me. I saw Fiyero smiling while he started stroking my cheek. I couldn't describe what was this light in his eyes... Was it... love? No it was impossible.

"Why..why did you do that?" I asked.

He laughed quietly "I think this is obvious Elphaba no? I like you. Like I really really like you." he said with his sweet voice.

"But...but why? How can you kiss the green bean!"

He sighed.

"Elphaba you really need to stop talking about yourself like that! Do you hear what are you saying?"

"This is what I hear since I'm a child"

"This is just impossible your parents should have tell you how much they love you and how much you are beau... Elphaba what's wrong?!" He asked suddenly when he heard my sob.

I couldn' tell him everything about my childhood it was too soon and not the moment. So I just wiped away my tears and I said.

"I will tell you but this is a story for another day okay? I'm just not used of people being so..."

"…kind with you and who are not judging you by your skin color. I know the song perfectly"

I couldn't refrain a giggled and looked at him shyly.

"You are already able to finish my sentences? Woah I'm impressed Master Tigulaar"

He laughed and took me in his strong arms.

"And I'm impressed Miss Elphaba about how strong you are. "

"I'm not strong Fiyero! See them?" I showed him my wrists full of cuts "I am NOT strong!"

"You're completely wrong! You're doing that, you're sad and alone in silence since a long moment without complaining! And now I just want to be able to help you because I really care about you Elphaba..."

"You...you care about me?"

He blushed a little and smiled. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and looked in my eyes.

"Well I believe that you can't control your feelings? And I don't know I just really like you and... Oz I lose my words" he passed a hand on his neck shyly.

"Fiyero Tigulaar unable to speak? This is quite surprising" I said ironically but I remembered suddenly one black point. "Glinda...What are we gonna do with her?"

"I'm just gonna say to her that I don't think we should continue and that I love her but more like a sister you see? And I will tell her that it's because I want to be with you"

I suddenly pulled away and stood up. No. Even if she was annoying I coudn't do that to her, she wants to be my friend and I've never had a friend before...

"No you can't do that...Telling her that you like me after breaking..."

"So what are you suggesting then?"

"Well to wait maybe?"

I knew it was going to be risky but... Actually I would love to be his... girlfriend?

"If you wish that then I'm okay. But let hertwo weeks and then I'm aload to do this in front of everyone"

The this* was actually kissing me tenderly. I put my hand behing his neck as he wrapped me in his arms. We pulled away in need of fresh air and smiled like little kids.

"Trust me Elphaba when I say that I don't play a game. And I will help you with this too"

He kissed my wrists tenderly and smiled at me. For the first time I felt good, in peace with myself and it was the best feeling ever.

* * *

**Eva: Yaaaaaaay Fiyeraba is here! Try to post the new chapter soon guys!**

**And so now I'm looking for another beta so please dm me if you are interested!**

**And I just wanted to thank you all for your lovely comments!**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
